


Spoilers from the Desk of Erik Kripke

by BeaRyan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, No actual spoilers, Snark, whomp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains no actual spoilers, just some snarky speculations I made during the hiatus.  Moving this over from FFN, where it was hated, to archive my bitchiness in a friendlier environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilers from the Desk of Erik Kripke

Text is required and thus I have added some.  


End file.
